Sharing Your Pain
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha are deeply upset by their birth father trying to kidnap their children, Jocu and his brothers come not to tickle them, but help them in another way. Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jest, Jape, Jocu, Jovi, Blithe, Vivo, and Amio belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **Sharing Your Pain**

Rachel and Sasha were so upset after what their birth father did. Both girls were in their rooms and they hugged themselves tightly. They didn't feel like doing anything because they were so depressed.

"Rachel…," a deep voice soothed.

"Sasha…," another voice crooned.

Both girls looked up and saw through their blurry eyes that it was Jocu and all of the brothers that entered into their rooms.

"Please guys…we don't want any tickling today," Sasha said sadly, now wiping her tears.

"We are not here to tickle you today," Jest answered gently, now climbing on the bed.

"In fact…we, too, are not in the mood to tickle," Jocu said, making the girls look at him in shock.

"W-What?! But that's what you all live for," Sasha said.

"Not when someone is feeling deep pain. Sasha," Jocu replied softly.

And the girls even noticed something; the usual glow the brothers had had become dull and their usual smiles had faded into grim frowns. Their ears were flat on their head and they looked just as miserable.

"W-What is wrong with you guys?" Rachel asked, now seeing them become just as miserable as she was.

"You, Rachel. You all are sad; when you are in this deep of pain, it affects our species," Jovi answered. Rachel then gasped as all of the brothers crowded around Jocu and Jocu's vibrant red became a dark and miserable crimson.

"We understand your pain, girls; your birth father tried to take your children away," Jocu said, now lifting Rachel into his arms. Jape and Vivo crowded around Rachel while Jest, Blithe, Jovi, and Amio gathered Sasha in their arms.

"How could he do such a thing?! That was a monstrous act," Rachel said, now feeling tears flowing.

"Because many people are monsters, Rachel…," came the sad response.

"And some only care about what makes them happy and nothing more," Vivo added. But Rachel then felt Jocu wrap all four arms around her and she leaned against his broad chest.

"But, Rachel…do not let that negativity rule over you," Jocu said, now letting his hand phase into her chest. Rachel let out a sharp gasp in surprise because she felt Jocu's clawed hand literally almost touching her heart.

"J-Jocu, I'm scared," she said, now feeling the touches caress around her heart.

"Trust me, Rachel," came the deep, reassuring voice. Sasha gasped because Jest brought Sasha over and Jocu phased into her chest too.

Jocu closed his eyes and the brothers motioned for the girls to close their eyes too. But the girls' both let out gasps as they felt gently traces around their hearts. It wasn't painful, but it was strange considering they had a clawed hand literally inside them and touching their most important organ!

"Now you both must trust me…when I do this…I want you to not hold back any emotion. I want you to let it all out," Jocu said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked in fear.

"You will know what he means in a moment," Jape said, running a hand over her head. "Do not fear."

"Jocu would never let anything happen to you all," Amio added.

But at that moment, the girls felt a gentle squeeze in their hearts because Jocu gently grabbed hold of their hearts rather than caressing now. That action caused both girls to let out every bit of hurt, pain, agony, frustration, and anger they had after what happened. The more Jocu kept his grip, the more the girls released their tears!

"How could our birth father do that?!" Rachel screamed to no one in particular.

"How could he hurt our children?!" Sasha yelled out.

"MONSTER!" Rachel yelled, now letting tears hit the bed.

"WHO WOULD EVER THINK OF PUTTING CHILDREN IN DANGER?!" Sasha snarled.

"HE DID, THAT'S WHO!" Rachel hollered.

"HE HAS NO HEART!" Sasha screamed.

"HE HAS NO CONSCIENCE!" Rachel added.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE ANYONE!" Both girls yelled, not even knowing that each other would say the same phrase. Within a second, Jocu released their hearts and phased his hands back out as the girls now cried bitterly. The brothers then crowded around Jocu as he pressed the girls to his chest and the brothers all cuddled around them and hugged them tightly. Rachel and Sasha didn't even notice, but each brother, even Jest, shed a small tear because they could feel their pain. It was even more painful for a Lauhinian, but that was showing their true bond.

"T-Tears hurt," Amio said, now trying to wipe the scars on his cheek.

"I know, young one. But we must share in their grief; if not, we are not showing what we are here for," Jest added.

"And that is to be there for our friends, through pain and joy," Vivo said, now growling a bit in pain as his tears trickled down his cheeks and created scars.

But as the girls looked around, they noticed the brothers tolerating the pain because they knew the girls needed them.

"D-Don't cry! It's hurting you!" Rachel pleaded.

"Just like it is hurting you, Rachel," Blithe said, now running a hand over her face.

"Do not worry about us; let your pain go," Vivo said, now feeling Sasha lean against his chest and her crying begin to calm down. As her tears began to stop, the brother's tears started to stop. But they only completely stopped when Rachel's tears stopped as well.

Once the girls felt somewhat better, they saw the scars from the tears on the brother's faces.

"But why? Why did you all do that?" Rachel asked, now gently kissing a scar on Jocu's face. He smiled warmly and nuzzled her.

"Because we were sharing your pain. Rachel…when someone is in pain, our job is to be there for you and help you through it. Tickles don't solve everything; you needed serious intervention today." Jocu added.

"We are not just tickle monsters, young ones. We are guardians over Earth and many realms," Jest explained.

"Although we tickle primarily, we can do many things that you have not seen. But sharing pain is one of them. In order for us to understand the extent of your pain, we allowed your troubled energy to seep into our systems voluntarily. That is what caused our fur color to darken and tears to form," Jape added.

The girls stood in shock and now understood. The brothers were comforting them, but also allowing their sadness to affect them so that they would know how to help them.

"We could feel what you felt; every bit of emotion," Amio said.

"The pain, the anger, and the agony," Blithe added.

"But in order to overcome that…we had to know what you felt and then help you get through it," Jocu added.

The girls then began to cry happy tears as they went from brother to brother and showered them with hugs and kisses. The brothers all enjoyed every bit of affection and nuzzled them back.

"We cannot thank you enough. You all never cease to be there when we need you," Rachel said, now hugging Jocu hard.

"

We can never be separated. You guys are more than family; you're our heroes," Sasha said, now hugging Jovi.

"And we love you," Rachel added.

"And we love you all too," Jest said, now seeing the girls were recovering. But he noticed that both still appeared uncertain after all that happened. He motioned for them both to lay down and then covered them in a blanket. "You both need rest."

"But can you stay? Please?" Sasha asked.

"All of you?" Rachel asked as well.

The brothers all smiled and the girls watched happily as their glow appeared brighter than before and the scars disappeared from their faces. The brothers were completely restored to their normal selves!

"We would love to," Jocu smiled, now curling up on one side and Jest on the other. The others then nuzzled and curled up by them and soon the girls were surrounded in a safe and warm circle as all seven brothers began to gently hum. The humming ranged from tenor to bass and it had a wonderful melodic lullaby to it. The girls then went to sleep as each brother began gently running their hands through the girls' hair. It was not long before the girls were in a peaceful and beautiful sleep as the brothers kept watch.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Goldie wanted to know how my brothers deal with serious, serious pain. This is a glimpse of what they would do!**

 **To guestsurprise: Thank you, Amiga. This is a great story. :) Jocu and his brothers are amazing. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
